Suspiros
by Jessica Izayoi
Summary: Todo puede terminar en tan solo un segundo sin darte la oportunidad de confesar lo que sentías, todo tiene su principio y fin, nosotros somos dueños de ese fin con tus acciones podrá ser tu final feliz.


**Hola, como están espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo un ShikaIno estado leyendo fics de ellos me gusta mucho esta pareja así que decidí en hacer uno, bueno les dejo el fic espero y lo disfruten. **

Ibamos en busca de Sasuke y pelearíamos contra el probablemente sería la batalla final, Naruto iba decidido a traerlo de vuelta y Sakura no dejaba de verlo. En estos meses ellos se unieron de una manera que se podría decir que eran pareja, en una ocasión yo le pregunte a Sakura si avía una relación entre ella y Naruto y su respuesta era de esperarse –"_No Ino cerda porque piensas eso y no me contestes_" – Medio algo de risa esa reacción y con el tiempo comprobé que ella sentía algo más que una simple amistad por ese loco rubio debo admitir que no está del todo mal pero no es mi tipo, de repente mi cerebro formulo una pregunta si Naruto estuviera gravemente herido al igual que Sasuke que haría Sakura. Solo de pensar en que haría yo mi piel se erizaba yo no sabría que hacer porque eso de elegir a uno de mis compañeros no era una opción porque ambos son importantes para mí, sincera mente perder a otra persona no era una opción, todos íbamos callados cada quien con sus propios pensamientos. Al frente Yamato-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, eran seguidos por Hinata y Kiba, a la derecha Shikamaru a la izquierda Chouji en medio Sai, Sakura y Naruto, atrás de ellos íbamos yo y Shino, la batalla se acercaba lo presentía tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para proteger a mis compañeros, pero un recuerdo surgió en mi mente.

**Flash Back**

–"_Hola Shikamaru"– Salude fingiendo una sonrisa, el lo único que hizo fue levantar la mano en señal de saludo, lo mire de reojo y vi como miraba las nubes, suspire real mente eso era aburrido estuve a punto de pronunciar unas palabras cuando el hablo.__ –"Ino" – Dejo de ver el cielo para mirarme a mi– "Hmn..?" – Fue lo único que atine a decir, el suspiro, unos minutos pasaron que para mi fueron horas hasta que final mente hablo._

– "_Como te sientes sobre la misión que nos asignaron?" –Me preguntaste sin dejar de verme._

– "_La verdad tengo un poco de miedo porque esa no es una misión cualquiera iremos tras Sasuke y será una batalla a __muerte__"– Dije poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, de repente me sorprendí Shikamaru nunca hace tipo de pregunta bueno no a mi tal vez a Chouji.–"Porque la pregunta?" –Me atreví a preguntar._

–"_Solo tenía curiosidad"– Regresaste la vista al cielo y suspiraste._

–"_Shikamaru tienes miedo de ver que alguien mas muera?" – Dije sin dejar de verte._

– "_No, bueno si tengo miedo de perder a alguien importante para mí y que sea un inútil que no pueda ayudar, que se repita la misma historia de la muerte de Asuma" – Seguías mirando el cielo con una mueca de tristeza en tu rostro, yo no podía dejarte de esa manera es decir todos eran importantes pero tú lo eras más que nadie._

–"_Shika sabes que eso no fue tu culpa tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste para salvarlo"– Tu no respondiste seguías mirando el cielo una leve sonrisa se formo en tus labios. –"No cometeré el mismo error los protegeré a todos en especial a ti mujer problemática porque eres lo más importante para mi"– te paraste y te fuiste como si nada, tus últimas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza yo era importante para ti una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, mire el cielo tal y como tú lo hacías hace unos momentos y dije –"Tú también eres lo más importante para mí."–_

**End Flash Back**

Enfoque mi vista en Shikamaru y no pude evitar suspirar_–_Desde cuando me gustas– susurre para mí misma pero Shino logro escucharme –Ino no te distraigas– Eso fue seco pero no le di importancia, savia que no podía distraerme pero me puse a recordar en cómo fue que medí cuenta de lo que sentía.

**Flash Back**

–"_Hola, Ino cerda"–Me saludo Sakura entrando a la florería._

–"_Hola, frentona como vas con Naruto?" –Sonreí al ver la cara que pusiste._

–"_Ino tu sabes mejor que nadie que él es solo mi amigo, si lo quiero mucho me preocupo por el pero solo lo veo como amigo." – No te oías muy segura de tus palabras.–"A si desde mi punto de vista no son solo "amigos" la ultima vez te vi roja del coraje cuando a Naruto se le acercaron unas niñas, o medirás que no estabas celosa que solo te preocupas por el." – Casi me muero de la risa al ver la mirada acecina que me lanzaste._

– "_Bueno la verdad si siento algo de atracción por Naruto pero eso a amarlo no lo creo" – Pude ver que no estabas del todo segura con lo que habías dicho –"Tal vez no aun pero con el tiempo quien sabe o no"–Te guiñe el ojo._

–"_Eso es algo difícil de creer, y tu como vas con Shikamaru?" –Dijiste con una sonrisa, casi me desmallo con la pregunta. –"Sakura no cambies el tema estamos hablando de Naruto no de Shika." –Dije tratando de evadir la pregunta._

–"_Vamos Ino yo te dije de mi atracción hacia Naruto, espera desde cuando le dices Shika, a Shikamaru?"–_

–"_Como yo llame o deje de llamar a Shikamaru es asunto mío"– Dije maldiciéndome _

–_Bueno no es para que te enojes, pienso que deberías de aclarar tus sentimientos porque puedes perder a los que en realidad quieres, no puede ser se me hizo tarde me tengo que ir, piensa lo que te dije no sea que te arrepientas por no tomar en cuenta a tu Shika, adiós." – Saliste corriendo de la florería._

_Las palabras de Sakura me dejaron pensando –"Por favor Shika es solo mi amigo nada mas, pero porque cuando lo veo con Temari siento mi corazón partirse en dos, será que sin querer me enamore de ese vago, pero no puedo…"– Una vos me saco de mis pensamientos._

–"_Ino-chan"–_

–"_Oh, Hola Hinata" –_

–"_Estas bien? Estuve hablándote y no contestabas" – Me mirabas algo preocupada_

–"_No te preocupes Hinata solo estaba pensando" – Forcé una sonrisa pero al parecer te distes cuenta de que solo era eso una falsa sonrisa._

–"_Ino, sé que no hablamos mucho pero si necesitas algo aquí estoy para cualquier cosa" – Sonreíste_

_Tenía que desahogarme y tu eres una persona de confianza –"Sabes desde hace tiempo siento una atracción hacia Shikamaru pero tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento y que nuestra amistad se pierda además el no me quiere." – suspire_

–"_Como puedes saberlo sin antes haberlo intentado, Ino si tienes la oportunidad no la dejes ir porque la vida se acaba y no hay vuelta atrás"–_

–"_Puede que tengas razón" –_

**End Flash Back**

Una explosión me saco de mis pensamientos, pude ver a Sasuke frente a nosotros, todos estábamos en posición de guardia esperando un ataque el cual nunca llego, Naruto corrió en dirección a Sasuke, Kakashi y Yamato trataron de detenerlo pero fue imposible, pude ver de reojo a Sakura estaba estática sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Unos ninjas nos atacaron lanzando diferentes tipos de armas estábamos enfocados en esquivar y derrotar a esos ninjas cuando de un momento a otro la batalla empezó Sasuke atacaba a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, todo fue demasiado rápido sabia que con cualquier descuido podría costarnos la vida, de pronto sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, con la mirada busque a Shikamaru pero mi miedo creció al no poder divisarlo en aquella pelea, Sakura tiraba sus mejores golpes haciendo temblar el suelo, Hinata usaba su Byakugan, Kiba y Akamaru usaban su olfato para encontrar a los ninjas entre el humo de las explosiones, Chouji tiraba poderoso golpes, Shino usaba a sus insectos para hacer desaparecer al enemigo y yo trataba de pelear lo mejor que podía. Los ninjas no acababan asta parecía que encado momento habían mas y mas, las batallas seguían y el final se acercaba a lo lejos vi a Naruto sumamente golpeado de igual manera Sasuke, pude ver como Naruto preparaba su Rase Shuriken y Sasuke su Chidori Kouken una fuerte explosión se escucho todos quedamos en shock pude escuchar el grito de Sakura. Los ninjas empezaron a desaparecer y todos fuimos al lugar donde Naruto se encontraba.

–Naruto, donde estas?, responde por favor Naruto! – Sollozo Sakura, una débil voz se escucho.–aquí estoy– Fue todo lo que se escucho pero eso fue más que suficiente para saber donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz.

– Ino por favor cura a los demás mientras curo a Naruto– Pensé donde quedo la Ino cerda, bueno ese no era un momento para esas tonterías, solo asentí y empecé a curar a los demás.

–Ino, donde esta Shikamaru– Dijo Chouji con una notable preocupación, sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho, sentí como mi alma se helaba de solo pensar que Shika estaba, no eso no puede ser verdad porque él es Shikamaru Nara –No lo sé pensé que estaba contigo– A lo lejos vi una silueta que caminaba con algo de dificultad corrí con todas mis fuerzas y lo abrase me acerque a su oreja y en un susurro dije–Tonto no vuelvas a asustarme así– Vi como formabas una sonrisa de lado –Tsk problemática– Como odiaba que me digieras problemática bueno solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar – Ven tenemos que curar tus heridas, Chouji cárgalo– El asintió y lo llevo a donde estaban los demás pude sentir que alguien o algo nos observaba un kunai se dirigía hacia Shikamaru, en mis cosas busque un kunai o algo para desviarlo pero no encontré nada lo único que paso por mi mente fue.

–Ino– Escuche la vos de Shikamaru, no pude responder porque un dolor inundo mi pecho, vi como Kiba y Akamaru pasaron a lado mío en busca de aquel que lanzo ese kunai –Shika–Susurre.

–Ino aquí estoy, por favor no te mueras, Ino! No puedes dejarme no aun por favor resiste– Me abrazabas, pude ver pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de tus ojos.

–Shika tengo sueño– Mi vista era borrosa difícil mente podía ver a todos los que me rodeaban.

–Ino no te duermas, tienes una vida por delante, y yo quiero ser parte de ella, casarme contigo, ser una familia.– Lo último fue casi inaudible pero pude oírlo, esas palabras me dieron fuerza de alguna manera no tenía pensado morir hay no sin antes decirte lo que avía descubierto.

–Shika, yo te– Empecé a toser sangre y el respirar me era cada vez más difícil.

–No digas nada, Sakura! Ayúdala por favor– Tu vos era desesperada.

–Shikamaru ponla en el suelo– supuse que dijiste que si ya que sentí como me ponías en el suelo suavemente. –Hice todo lo que pude pero su herida es profunda, tenemos que llevarla a Konoha lo antes posible para que Tsunade-sama la vea o si no ella puede– no terminaste la frase, levemente abrí mis ojos y mire el cielo "tal vez fuera la última vez que lo vea" pensé con algo de melancolía, lentamente serré mis ojos nuevamente, sentí que alguien me cargaba.

–Ino por lo que más quieras no te duermas, te llevare a Konoha y todo estará bien ya lo veras– La vos de Shikamaru me llenaba de esperanza, empezaste a correr.

–Shika tengo frio– Dije débil mente, no respondiste solo me acorrucaste mas a tu pecho, tu corazón latía a mil por hora lo podía sentir, todo quedo en silencio hasta que murmuraste unas palabras que no pude entender.–Ino todo va estar bien ya puedo ver la entrada de Konoha–Seguiste corriendo sin parar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. –Me alegro– eso fue lo último que dije.

Desperté en un cuarto de color blanco no savia donde estaba, o cómo fue que llegue hay lo último que recordaba era que Shika me llevaba cargada hacia la aldea, quise sentarme pero un dolor se sintió en mi pecho en ese momento lo recordé todo, la misión, la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, el ataque de los ninjas y por último el kunai que iba directo a Shikamaru.

–Al fin despiertas– Esa voz me era familia intente ver quien era pero no pude sentarme.

–Si, como fue que llegue aquí? – Fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar.

–Bueno hija, Shikamaru llego a la oficina de la Hokage contigo en brazos gritando que te salvaran, y de inmediato te trajeron al hospital–Dijo sin dejar de verme.

–Donde esta Shikamaru– Dije algo triste al no verlo en la habitación.

–Bueno el está afuera esperando que despertarás, quieres que lo agá pasar– caminabas hacia la puerta.

–Si– Fue mas una súplica que una simple respuesta, abriste la puerta dejando pasar a Shikamaru.

–Shikamaru cuida de mi pequeña florecita tengo que ir a arregla unas cosas enseguida regreso– Saliste de la aviación sin antes lanzarle una mirada acecina a Shikamaru no pude invitar sonreí.

–Shikamaru, porque me trajiste hasta aquí?, porque dijiste que querías casarte conmigo?, bueno tal vez solo fueron alucinaciones mías ya que está perdiendo mucha sangre y estaba por m…– No pude continuar ya que tus labios estaban en los míos me estabas besando no lo podía creer Shikamaru Nara el perezoso besando a la chica que solía llamar problemática.

–No fuero alucinaciones es la verdad, Ino desde hace tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ti, al principio no savia a que se debía pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo formar una familia, tenía miedo de decirte esto ya que somos amigos y probablemente ya no lo seriamos, pero estuve a punto de perderte y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez esa fuera la última vez que viera tu sonrisa y que te irías sin saber que yo te a…"– No pude dejarte continuar fue un impulso no lo se quería besarte solo para mostrarte que tus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

–Te amo Shika– Vi como tus mejillas tomaban un ligero color rojo.

–Yo también mi problemática– Me besaste la frente.

–Shika, que paso con la misión? – Pregunte al no recordar lo que avía sucedido.

–Bueno Sasuke desapareció junto con todos los ninjas que nos atacaron, Naruto dijo que Sasuke le dijo que tenía que hacerse más fuerte y que dentro de un tiempo el volvería y que acabaría completamente con el a no ser que Naruto sea más fuerte que Sasuke, y todos están bien solo que Akamaru le rompieron una patita pero ya está mejor– Finalizaste con una sonrisa.

–Después de todo no detuvimos a Sasuke– Dije algo triste.

–Tienes razón pero gracias a eso tengo algo mejor– Me robaste un beso.

–Así y que es?–Sonreí.

–Tú, te amo Ino, quieres ser mi novia? –Dijiste con esa típica sonrisa de lado.

–Yo también te amo y claro que quiero ser tu novia– Respondí dándote un beso.

Y sería el principio de una nueva historia, de dos vidas que atreves de la adversidad llegaron estar juntas.

**Fin**

**Espero y les haiga gustado esta historia, dejen sus reviews acepto opiniones críticas y tomatazos, Saludos.**


End file.
